1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller of an internal combustion engine that controls the quantity of fuel supply or ignition timing of the internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
For controlling the quantity of fuel supply and ignition timing of an internal combustion engine, the quantity of fuel supply and ignition timing are determined by performing algorithmic calculations at each cycle of the engine with respect to engine parameters such as the engine speed, the intake manifold vacuum, and the engine temperature. A prior art technique for such a control is described in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 61-277845.
Such algorithmic calculation is performed at a predetermined crank angle position where the engine parameters are rather stable. Moreover, the calculation results obtained at one engine cycle are used for controlling the quantity of the fuel supply and the ignition timing within the subsequent cycle.
Such prior art controller for the internal combustion engine allows algorithmic calculations to be performed on the basis of the engine parameters at the predetermined or given crank angle position. Consequently, this creates a problem since it takes a long time for the engine to stabilize in the operational condition because of the occurrence of a hunting phenomena caused by fluctuations in the operational condition of the engine. It was, furthermore, revealed that the engine control based on the engine parameters detected at a fixed crank angle position does not always allow desired operational conditions in case of a multi-cylinder engine.